Forgive Me
by angelicbaby232
Summary: A Jamie and Catie romance story - short story.


Discalimer- I do not know, nor own, any of the characters they belong to the Disney channel, blah, blah, blah... well, just don't sue. I know there not mine and you know that. And I am in no way Christopher Ralph, or any of those famous people I am just a dudette (lol) trying to write! ;-) K? Now you may read...   
  
Forgive Me  
  
"I hate Jamie!!" Catie Roth ran frantically through her room throwing things around. She picked up a dark blue pen Jamie had given her earlier in the year and thre it at her door making a mark. "Why does he never trust me?!" She plopped down on her bed, pouting, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Minutes later she sat up, thinking.  
  
"I never really liked him..... I mean, he might have the most beautiful big brown eyes I guy could ever have. And a smile to kill but, I never liked him." She tried to convince herself. She tried her hardest not to think about her and Jamies disagreement about him not trusting her just because she told Val about Brianne and her drug problem. "I can't believe him," she began thinking out loud, "it's not my fault Brianne's at it again." She kept thinking out loud untill a large pound came from downstairs making her heart skip a beat. The patiet brunette stood up, confused. Who would be in the house? Mom's at work, Catie thought. Another large thump approached from the steps.  
  
POUND...... POUND....... POUND  
  
Was someone coming up the steps? Catie decided to hide in her bathroom. But, she couldn't because the person would see her crossing the hallway.   
  
"..... hello...?" she asked swallowing hard. She tip-toed out her door, "Hello?"   
  
Silence.  
  
  
Catie couldn't take it, she ahd to find out who it was. She ran out into the hall, fastly. Keeping her eyes closed, she ran towards the steps where the person was and jumped on them. It was a dark haired man. Jamie!!  
  
"OoOoOOowww..." the man groaned. He was on the ground with Catie on top of him.   
  
Her jaw dropped, she pushed a piece of hair behind her face, "Oops. Jamie, I - I don't know what to say.... I'm sorry!" She was obviously embarrassed.   
  
"Catie... I think you broke my ribs." Jamie said, a grimiced face, he looked fine, though.  
  
"Why are you here, you scared the crap out of me!" Catie said slapping his face, not hard. She was still on top of him.  
  
"I - I came... to see you." He said realizing she was still on him. "Umm.. could you maybe..?" he asked pointing to her.  
  
"Ohh.. sorry," she said, blushing, climbing off of him. Then, she remembered there fight. "GET OUT JAMIE." she said loudly.   
  
Jamie's face wrinkled. "What??" He asked her, confused look.  
  
"You heard me! Get out!" She yelled pointing down the stairs.  
  
He looked sad, he loved her... she loved him. She looked to the ground then back up.  
  
".... Fine." he said quietly leaving, still looking at the ground. When he leaved the room felt empty. She stood there for a while, crossing her arms and moving towards the window. She sighed wondering why she didn't tell him she loved him so much, or did she really love him? He face looked so sad when he left, ot kept flashing through her mind. Over and over and over again. She felt horrible. She wanted to chase after his motorcycle and falling into his arms for his forgiveness. I can't do this anymore, she thought, I have to tell him..... tomorrow. But will he talk to me?   
  
  
Later that night after her mother got home she asked Catie what was wrong, she replied with, "Jamie......." and walked away. Sheleapt up the stairs crying. She buried her face into her pillow letting all of her worries leave her mind. She cryed herself to sleep softly.   
  
The next morning she opened one eye seeing it was six forty-five. The sun shone brightly into her windows, making her cringe. The small brunette layed there for awhile wondering how Jamie would react today. Mad? Happy? Sad? Annoyance 101? She didn't know. What would she do if he came up to her and told her never to talk to him again? Cry? Beg?   
  
  
  
  
"Jamie! I have to talk to you!" She begged. He stood there opening his locker. Jamie didn't say a word. He still looked sad, but, finally, he said, "What?!" sternly. Making Catie jump. She looked at him, sadly. She knew it was her fault. But, all she could manage to get out was, "Forgive me.... please, Jamie, I need this now." she put her hand on his, making him look at her. She cuffed her hand into his loooking at the ground, while he lok down at her. He had a look of trust in his eyes, "I shouldn't have to Val." she said, a crack in her voice. He reached out and hugged her. They stood there for a while, hugging, untill the halls were clear.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I know it wasn't your fault." Jamie said, holding her.  
  
"No, it was my fault." She said into his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhhh...." he said swaying them back and forth.  
  
  
  
THE END!!  
So, do I need a sequel? Or just start a new one?? Hmm... it's up to you!  



End file.
